


They were complete

by OnARomanHoliday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Events after 5x12, F/M, Female Scott McCall, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Sciles, Sex, girl!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I tell myself I’m okay. I repeat it, like a mantra. I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay. Because I’m afraid if I stop, even for a moment, I will drown in all the reasons I am not." Girl Scott, Sciles. Scott takes Stiles hope after he was they met Theo and his new pack in the tunels. Things escalate for better or for worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They were complete

**Author's Note:**

> Quick pointers. This takes place after the events of 5x12. Stiles and Mala and Scott and Kira weren’t dating in this story because I just can’t imagine neither of the four to jump into this if they were. So it’s not cheating and Stiles and Scott were more like a slow burn lovestory. Also Girl Scott. Enjoy

 

 

She helped him to his bed. His legs still weren’t working properly but he could feel the poison slowly fading away.

‘Do you want me to help you out of your clothes?’ she asked biting her lip.

Stiles looked at her. Scott McCall, his best friend. The girl who just days ago kicked him out of the pack, believing a shady bastard, getting herself killed by her beta and yet saving his dad and doing everything in her power to make it right. He kind of got back together with her. He wanted their pack to be whole again. He missed it. The pack.

He always thought that in his life he needed three things, his dad, Scott and maybe Lydia. But he couldn’t imagine his life now wouldn’t the pack. All their friends. Best friends. Liam, Kira, Malia, Lydia they mattered to him. They made him whole. They helped him through everything that happened after the Nogitsune. It didn’t feel right when they were apart like this. He needed his friends. They needed each other.

Scott was a different matter completely. He remembered the time when it was just two of them just him and Scott no one else. The two of them against the world.  She was his instance. Whenever he felt like he was losing him never shutting up mind she stood by him and kept him on the ground. It was a burden. He knew it was on her but she never complain. She never back down one him…just this once…

She looked down again.

‘I know I messed up… I know you will never forgive me… not completely and I wouldn’t ask you to but … please I just…’

‘It was an accident,’ he mumbled quietly.

‘I don’t care.’

‘Well, neither do I.’

She nodded, understanding.

‘Can you?’

She walked to him and helped him with the shirt.

‘Where are you-’

‘Can we just sleep?’ He asked suddenly surprising both of them.

‘Just for a little while?’ She watched him blinking a few times wondering about it before she walked to the bed and helped him a bit higher gently putting him on the bed and putting the cover on top of him.

She bit her lip as she suddenly remembered something with look like she was far away for a moment before she looked back at him.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I have nightmares… uhm… I can’t really sleep or I have nightmares about what happened.’

Stiles sat up a bit feeling a little more mobile.

He didn’t say anything. The nightmares were nothing new to him he knew how they could get.

‘Just come here. I’ll keep you safe, Scotty.’

She looked at him. The boy, she kicked out. They boy she didn’t believe. Her best… now her Stiles. He wasn’t just her best friend. He was more. He was _so_ much more. It took her to lose him to see it but she knew now. He was hers. And she was his. And she will spend eternity if she has to to get them back together.

DDDDD

‘You didn’t sleep,’ she mumbled as she opened her eyes. She remembered them having sleepovers all the time when they were little now it seemed like a terribly long time ago.

He spent the whole night holding her in his arms like this with his hand around her warm frame watching as her chest was moving up and down. She was so alive. She was here in his arms with him. And he couldn’t help but think that _God_ did he missed her.

Things got between them. Theo got between them.

He gently brushed her cheek with his finger. She always had so soft skin. Flawless. He always thought that she was beautiful. Despite being in love with Lydia and knowing Scott was in love with someone else as well he always knew how amazing and beautiful person in every single way she was.

‘I couldn’t sleep plus I just wanted to watch over you for a bit… it makes me calm knowing that you’re here.’

They were in his room. It was still early. The sun hadn’t even come up and his dad was still in hospital so they were alone. Her wound still wouldn’t heal and it bothered him terribly when he saw it.

She sat up a bit but kept in his arms just moved so that her knees were on the couch and not in his lap his hands still on her back as she leaned closer to his face.

‘Thank you… Thank you for making me feel safe at least for one night,’ she said looking into his eyes so lovingly he felt like it was a sin to be that admired by someone. By her.

‘Thank you for letting me.’

He wanted to be there for her it was all he ever wanted. He didn’t care if they weren’t equals. She was a goddess while he was nothing but he would spent all his life trying to be worth it. To be worth of her friendship of … of _her._

She leaned closer to him and kissed him right there on the lips eating him almost alive. It was so sudden and yet so expected he didn’t even panic although in any other time this would have happen he would. But not today. Not after everything that happened to them. Not now. He kissed her back and it was intense desperate more than anything but felt so good. It felt like life. Like they were alive breathing, living, awake in every way. The shadows of all the terrors that were just around the corner quickly forgot in the moment her lips were moving against his in that amazing way.

He nibbled at her lower lip and pulled it a bit causing her to moan purely, wildly, being completely free and not thinking about how to act or appear.

He looked at her and saw the shy look on her face, the small blush, embarrassed by moan. How could she be embarrassed by something that makes him crave her so much right now?

They never kissed. Not once in their lives despite everyone always thinking that they had. He knew. He always knew that if they would kiss it would change everything. Change them. Maybe for the better but maybe for the worst as well.

Putting his hand on her cheek he kissed her again this time adding his tongue in slow movement to taste the inside of her. His chest is rising against hers in quick breaths that they take while being almost consume by each other but _God_ right now it’s everything. Everything he ever wanted. Everything he needs as her hand find its way into his hair and pulls making him gasp against her lips and her smile a bit.

She’s so beautiful with swollen lips and a bit unfocused eyes that yet had his full attention with those dark pupils dilated with raw desire. She looked like a predator now more than ever ready to attack and eat him but _fuck_ he might just as well let. _Someone isn’t so shy anymore._

They kissed again and he sucks in a breath as she bites him, not enough to bleed just enough to make it hurt but on the right level to make it completely hot.

He put his hands on her waist and before she had time to see what was happening he picked her up never breathing the violent and heavy kissing to put her on his lap, her center against his making both of their breaths to hitch in their throats from contact that is still painfully not enough with the levels of clothes between them.

‘Shit,’ he mumbled feeling himself warming up completely to her and his body reacting faster than it ever had. Yet, he have never done this much before so what did he know?

Their eyes meet again for a moment before he leaned down dragging her sweater a bit away to reveal the naked skin on her shoulder. He went for her neck because _oh how could he not?_  

She let out the softest of the moans feeling so surreal about it.

Him.

Her.

Here and together like this.

She was the werewolf but right now Stiles had all the power.

He bit her and she threw her head back with his name concluded in her moan. He licked the spot he bit before he moved back to her lips and her hands appeared under his t-shirt tenderly stroking his skin and sending a warm spark through his body making him gasp into their kissed.

She broke them apart this time putting her hands on his chest because he wanted to him kiss her again.

She licked her lip and looked him down and up. She could smell the arousal in the air, the excitement, the expectation and desire. It wasn’t an unknown smell associated with Stiles. He was a teenage boy after all but this was different. It was different because she knew it was because her. She made him react like this. She made him and yet he made her too.

He looked away from her lips closing his eyes to focus which was incredibly hard with her looking like that right in front of him.

‘I just, we don’t have to do anything this is kind a big thing.’

He opened his eyes regretting it with the way she was looking at him. He wanted to kiss her again so _badly_.

‘I want _us_.’

He nodded swallowing a bit.

‘Stiles, I want us.’

‘I get that.’ He took the back of his t-shirt and pulled it off.

She licked her lips and put her hands on his now naked chest causing him to suck in a breath and look down at her.

She let out a shaky sigh, ‘The wound…’

He brushed her cheek, ‘I don’t care, Scott. I really don’t.’

She nodded. She knew he didn’t but _still_ …

The t-shirt ended on the ground and he gently touched the covered spot that caused her death.

‘I sometimes hope it would heel.’

He shook his head, ‘You don’t need a reminder it was mistake… but it doesn’t matter. We all did.’

‘I’m the alpha.’

‘And we’re a pack,’ he was done talking and kissed her again his hands in her hair.

She straddled his hips causing him to gasp and move his hands into her pants causing her to moan.

They smiled at each other. Their first real smiles in a while and the rest of the clothes followed the t-shirts on the ground.

She was so extraordinary it was unbelievable a girl like her existed and was in his arms. She was wet and despite his protest she just wanted him inside her as fast as possible. He didn’t know if he would have been good at _it_ but with the way she looked at him he had a feeling it would happen enough times to find out.

When he pushed into her she cried a bit closing her eyes and pulling her corners into a smile as he was finally inside of her filling her in.

‘Are you-’

‘I’m perfect.’

They moved in sync rhythm against each other her.

He flicked his thumb against her nibble and watched as she arched her back to get closer to his touch while feeling the sensation building up inside of her.

Hitting the spot inside of her made her half moan half scream and grateful that the Sheriff wasn’t home to her hear.

She jerked upwards violently as she came seconds before him trembling as the wave of intense heat washed over her leaving her paralyzed and stunned and finally _finally_ feeling complete once again.

Once the blood stopped pounding in her ears she opened her eyes and turned to her left to look at Stiles who was with semi-closed eyes looking at her, panting his chest moving up and down.

She put her hand on his cheek and smiled a bit feeling once again tired.

‘Can you imagine us doing that a little sooner?’ she asked.

‘Yeah, we could have saved a lot of time but then again… best things are worth waiting for,’ he leaned forward and quickly peeked her on her lips.

‘You’re worth waiting for, Scott.’

They were complete.

 


End file.
